Today, such toy building sets are known in several embodiments wherein the elements provided with hinge parts serve to build constructions that comprise a hinge function.
Thus, the hinge parts on the known toy building sets are configured for specific purposes such as to provide the option of enabling orientation of the two building elements at any angle relative to each other. An example of this is known from GB patent application No. 2,288,551 or from WO 2012/089218 which both disclose a building system that comprises building elements that are provided with hinge parts which are suitable for hinged interconnection of two elements. Thus, the building set comprises two different hinge types that both make it possible to angle building elements at any angle relative to each other.
DK patent disclosure No. 174710 teaches another toy building set comprising building elements that are provided with hinge parts which are suitable for hinged interconnection of two elements. The building set comprises at least two different hinge types. By the toy building set it is enabled to construct, with few sub-components, both a hinged connection that can be angled at any angle, and another hinged connection that can easily be caused to occupy a number of discrete angular positions.